xe2x80x98Pacdalaxe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pacdalaxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1997 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of combination breeding between 25 dark leafed and middle green leafed, salmon color flowered unpatented selections from breeding group 6K-23. Plants of the new Geranium differ from plants of the breeding group in having larger flowers, darker leaves, and better branching. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by vegetative propagation in 1998 by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.